cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Danvers
Alex Danvers is a high-ranking DEO operative, older adoptive sister of Kara Danvers, and a member of The Birds of Prey. Early Life Arrow Season 5 In I Don't Belong, In The Prisoner, In Anti-Life, In Born To Run, In Five Years, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Secret Six, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In The Brides of Dracula, In Dangerous Habits, In Original Sins, In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, In No Longer The Last, In Kandor, In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Question, In Supergirl Reborn, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In The House of Zod, In Framed, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In Brain On Fire, In Manchester Black, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Going Rogue, In Rage Most Justified, In Vows, In The Honeymoon's Over, In The Missus & The Ex, In Land of Confusion, In Sing Me To Sleep, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In The Devil Within, In Fear The Fever, In Still Here, In Used To, In I Spit On Your Grave, In I Could Get Used To This, In I Can't Stay Away, In You're A God, In Long Time Traveler, In War Sweater, In Abattoir, In Kalibak (episode), In Somebody Help Me, In In The Light, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 In Seeing Double, In The Justice League of America, In Trinity War, In From The Ashes, In We Will Rise, In The Sun Also Rises, In Lobo (episode), In The Crime Syndicate, In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, In Shatter Me, In Get Your Soul Back, In The Grey, In Angels Fall, In Such Rage In Your Heart, The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Justice League Dark, In Woman of Tomorrow, In Invincible, In Challenge of the Superfriends, In DNR, In Home, In Off With Her Head, In Hotel Ceiling, In Colorful Mind, In So Cold, In Just Good Business, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Birds of Prey Season 5 In The Black Damn Canary, The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 In The Animal Inside Of You, In Eat Your Fill, In Bound, In Evil Angel, In Gabriel (episode), In The Blood Is The Life, In Brainiac Returns, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Lex/Lena, In Don't Turn Your Back On Me, In The Age of Aquarius, In Apocalypse, In Not All Suffering Is Bad, The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In The Heaviest Burden, In Have It All, In Decisions, In Destinies, In Assassin, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Never Know, In Jamie, In The Odessa Steps, In The Road, In Crisis, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Centennial, In Broken Birds, In Breathe Into Me, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Unknown Soldier, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Into The Nothing, In Take This, In Green Canary, Birds of Prey Season 9 In Tear The World Down, In Lights Out, In Everything Burns, Trivia * She appears in every episode of Supergirl (tv series) with the exception of the season 1 episode World's Finest ''and Season 6's ''Throne of Atlantis. As such, she is the most-appearing character after Kara herself. Appearances * 178/180 (Supergirl) * 30/153 (Birds of Prey) * 6/115 (Arrow) * 214 (Total) (Supergirl S3) (22/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Kandor (hologram) * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World (voice) * The Question * Supergirl Reborn * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day (hallucination) * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * Manchester Black * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * The Missus & The Ex * Land of Confusion * Sing Me To Sleep * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl S5) (16/16) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * I Spit On Your Grave * I Could Get Used To This * I Can't Stay Away * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Abattoir * Kalibak (episode) * Somebody Help Me * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (19/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate (episode) * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Shatter Me * Superflash * Amends * Matrix * Get Your Soul Back * The Grey * Wish You Were Here * 50 Shades * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/18) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Justice League Dark (episode) * Woman of Tomorrow * Supposed To Be * Invincible * Pieces * Challenge of the Superfriends * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * All Along The Watchtower * Hotel Ceiling * Never Let You Go * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What c (Supergirl S8) (14/14) * Titles TBD (Supergirl S9) (14/14) * Titles TBD (Supergirl S10) (14/14) * Titles TBD Crossover Appearances (Birds of Prey S2) (5/17) * The Price * Something Wicked * Secret Six * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (16/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Birds of Prey S5) (1/17) * The Black Damn Canary (Birds of Prey S6) (3/15) * Dopplegangworld * Broken Birds * Breathe Into Me Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 10 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Birds of Prey S3 main characters Category:Supergirl s3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S5 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S8 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S9 Main Characters Category:Supergirl S10 Main Characters Category:Political officials Category:Federal Agents Category:Humans Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes Category:LGBT Category:Members of the Birds of Prey